<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Unwanted Seed by Data_HEX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555809">The Unwanted Seed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX'>Data_HEX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Ardyn never wanted this, Confinement, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mental Anguish, Mpreg, No graphic descriptions of rape, Scourge changed his body, Unwanted Pregnancy, angelgard, child birth, mentions of past rape, not abo, pregnancy due to rape, slight graphic description of child birth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Data_HEX/pseuds/Data_HEX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ardyn had been locked away in Angelgard, he had already been through enough pain and torment to last a lifetime. </p>
<p>What he wasn't expecting was the aftermath of some of that pain to follow him into confinement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Unwanted Seed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never know how to begin my notes for angsty fics (or any fics TBH), but hello. </p>
<p>This idea came up during a chat with another user on the Ardynoct server, and I just fell in love with it. As of right now (09/19/2020)? I'm not sure how long it will be, or what path it will take. I may end up putting this into a "series" and writing different scenarios because there is so much potential with this that I want to explore, and cannot to it all in one story. </p>
<p>Tags will get updated as I upload more chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the searing pain through his groin that woke Ardyn from his slumber, if you could call it that. The pain of the chains and his changing body typically kept Ardyn from sleeping. When he did sleep, it was more akin to passing out from that pain and sheer exhaustion rather than peacefully slumbering. </p>
<p>He knew this was coming, and he dread it with every passing moment. </p>
<p>At first, he thought his body changing was simply the result of the scourge, paired with being chained up in Angelgard. Which, ultimately the scourge was responsible for the initial change that brought this on. The odd flutters in his stomach, the slight bulge he noticed after a few months. It all finally clicked in, and he panicked. </p>
<p>Ardyn Lucis Caelum was pregnant. Pregnant, full of scourge, and locked away never to be seen again. </p>
<p>He watched as his belly grew, the flutters turning into kicks and jabs. As he neared what he could only guess was his ninth month, he often cried, wishing he could break free of the chains, to escape off the island to have the baby safely, to ensure that they wouldn’t die. But with those feelings of fear and worry came others of regret, resentment, anger. This wasn’t a wanted child, it was the product of rape. The man who had taken him couldn’t have known that Arydn’s body had changed enough to produce a child, no one could have known. Whatever Ardyn had become had never been seen before.</p>
<p>Ardyn’s heart swung on a pendulum between wanting to protect the child and wishing for it to die. He would often wish that the child would die before it could be born, put out of it’s, and his, misery, but then they would stop moving, and he would panic. “Little one? Little one please move. Please?” he would whisper until he felt a shift and he would sigh in relief.</p>
<p>Ultimately as he hung there gritting his teeth while his body prepared to give birth, he prayed to anything that would hear him that somehow, he and the child would make it. That the child was more daemon than human, because he wouldn’t forgive himself if he gave birth and the child died below him. </p>
<p>Another wave of pain rippled through his body, his stomach tensing, a contraction, and he couldn’t help but cry out. Ardyn had been present as women went through childbirth, being a healer. He knew they went through stages of labor, sometimes being put through hours upon hours of pain. Watched as some screamed out through contractions, while others were the suffer in silence type, up until the end, as they brought another life into the world. </p>
<p>Ardyn let his head roll back as he took steady breaths while he waited for the next contraction. “Six above… Why me?” he croaked, looking up at the ceiling, wondering what exactly he had done to be inflicted with this pain. He wouldn’t have to wait long however, two to three minutes at most, before his body tensed again, and he tried to breathe through the next contraction. </p>
<p><i>What have I told them? Deep breath in, release slowly?</i> Any other advice he had known vanished from his mind as his waters broke, shocking him out of his thoughts. He looked down, knowing he wouldn’t be able to see anything past his belly, but he could feel the liquid soaking his pants, sliding down his legs, and dripping onto the floor beneath him. This was really happening, as if the pain he was experiencing wasn’t enough of an indicator. </p>
<p>Another contraction. Another round of pain, with each one getting closer and stronger. Ardyn wanted death. He wanted something, anything, to come crashing into his prison and kill him. Being chained up and locked away was one thing, being forced to give birth, go through something no man has ever gone through, was something else entirely, and he would have begged for anything else over this.</p>
<p>“I swear, if we make it through this, I will hunt you all down and destroy you.” spoken through gritted teeth, Ardyn braced himself for another wave of pain, but was taken back when there was an urge to bear down. The fear came over him again and he shook his head no. “No. No, no please…” There was no stopping it. His body wanted to push, so he pushed. </p>
<p>It was a pain like none other. To feel his body slowly being pried open while another being is being pushed out. It burned, it felt like he was being torn in half. It felt like it would never come to an end. Ardyn jerked against the chains as he screamed out, another contraction, and more pushing. </p>
<p>There was pain, until there wasn’t. Or at least not as much. </p>
<p>Ardyn could feel the head slip past the hole, knew it wouldn’t take much more for the shoulders to be pushed out, and the rest of the body to slip out of his. Tears streamed down his face as he openly sobbed. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want any of this, and now he was coming face to face with whatever had grown inside of him. Taking a few shaky breaths, Ardyn steadied himself the best he could for the final push. His screams reverberating off the walls, drowning out any other noises there could have been as the shoulders came free, and the baby slipped all the way out. </p>
<p>Relief washed over him for a split second. The main pain was gone, all that was left to deliver was the placenta, and that would come out easy enough on it’s own. But a paternal instinct kicked in, and Ardyn glanced down, worried about what was next to come. The weight of the baby was pulling his pants down his legs, slowly. </p>
<p>“Little one? Little one are you… there?” Ardyn’s voice was barely a whisper as he tried to shift his body enough to see anything, but his belly was still too inflated to see anything. There was a fear gripping his heart, fear of what he was going to see. Did he <i>really</i> want to see what had been growing in him for nine months, or was he more afraid to see that it was less human than the typical newborn baby?</p>
<p>After a few more minutes passed, just as Ardyn expected, a smaller set of contractions and a bit of discomfort, and the placenta followed, landing with a soft splat noise, he assumed on the baby. With this, Ardyn could feel his pants continue to slide down his legs, until they reached a point where he could lift them enough to see the child laying in them, supported now by his calves. He swallowed nervously, and peered down while he shifted his legs forward and gasped at what he saw. </p>
<p>The baby was human looking enough, with more adult looking proportions rather than the squishy baby body newborns had. It had what appeared to be brown or auburn hair, which was on par to match Ardyn’s. But what really set this baby apart from others Ardyn had seen, was the light purple tinge on it’s skin that could be seen through the blood and other fluids. </p>
<p>He trembled as he stared, unable to say a word. Was the purple from lack of oxygen or a result of the scourge? Did the baby die on the way out? If it’s alive, will it die anyway? Questions began to flow through Ardyn’s mind as he continued to stare, until there was a muffled noise and a shift from the baby between his legs. </p>
<p>It was alive, for now.</p>
<p>“Little one… Oh you sweet thing..” Ardyn’s voice came out shakily as he watched the baby shift and squirm in his pants. He was afraid the child would suffocate against the wet material, but unsure of how to help in his current state, until he watched in awe as they rolled over, took shaky breaths and looked up at him. </p>
<p>“Look at you…” His words came out barely above a whisper. The child, a boy from what Ardyn could tell, gazed up at him with golden eyes. If that wasn’t enough to unsettle the man, they were too focused for a newborns, almost calculating in nature. As if the child was trying to understand the man above him, really take him in.</p>
<p>What exactly was this child?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it to the end, I thank you. <br/>This was my first time writing anything mpreg related, and while I do have my own experiences with pregnancy and giving birth, I wasn't sure how to really use that experience for this fic. So if there is anything off, I welcome and appreciate all comments and constructive criticism. </p>
<p>I can't become a better writer if I don't know what to try and fix going forward!</p>
<p>If you're interested, you can find me on Twitter at Data_HEX.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>